Still the one
by steph65
Summary: Une tranche de vie, bien des années après la fin de la série...Que sont-ils devenus? Leur amour aura-t-il su résister à l'usure du temps?


En cette fin d'après-midi, confortablement installée dans un transat, face à la mer, Beckett profitait de la douce chaleur que lui procuraient les rayons de soleil, tandis que Castle, un peu plus bas, sur la plage, s'amusait avec Adam et Jo.

Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et ce quelle que soit la saison, ils passaient la plupart des week-ends dans les Hamptons. Ils profitaient de ces petites escapades, loin de la frénésie de New-York et, en été, de la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait, pour se reposer, faire de longues promenades sur la plage ou, dès que le temps le permettait, se prélasser simplement au bord de la piscine. Mais lorsque le mois d'août arrivait, et avec lui les petits-enfants de Castle, leur petite vie tranquille et bien rangée basculait soudain dans une joyeuse frénésie. Les cris, les rires, les disputes aussi parfois, résonnaient alors dans toute la maison, devenue en un temps record un véritable champ de bataille, et Rick et Kate devaient faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, d'imagination et d'ingéniosité pour tenter de canaliser l'énergie débordante de leurs deux petites tornades de 9 et 6 ans.

C'était fatigant, certes, mais ils adoraient ça, et pour rien au monde ils ne se priveraient de ce mois entier passé avec Adam et Jo. Quel bonheur que de s'occuper d'eux, de les regarder courir partout et s'amuser en toute liberté, de voir leurs visages et leurs petits corps prendre une belle couleur dorée au fil des jours passés dehors !

Mais le mois d'août tirait à sa fin, et les enfants devraient bientôt reprendre le chemin de l'école. C'est pourquoi, dans quelques jours, Alexis et Dylan viendraient passer le week-end avec eux, avant de repartir en famille à New-York. La maison retrouverait alors son calme, et Castle et elle un rythme de vie plus tranquille.

Les cris et les rires lui parvenant de la plage attirèrent son regard. Elle sourit en voyant Rick tenter tant bien que mal de récupérer le frisbee avec lequel il jouait jusque-là avec Adam, ce qui ne semblait pas être du tout du goût de Cosmo, leur labrador, qui s'en était emparé et refusait visiblement de le lâcher, tout cela sous les yeux des deux enfants que la scène semblait amuser au plus haut point, tant ils riaient. Même Johanna, pourtant concentrée à sa tâche depuis un long moment, avait détourné les yeux de son château de sable pour observer le duel entre son grand-père et le chien, se demandant lequel des deux gagnerait la bataille.

Les rires des enfants redoublèrent lorsque le chien décida soudain de lâcher le jouet pour partir à la poursuite d'une mouette qui passait par là, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de déséquilibrer Castle, qui partit à la renverse et se retrouva allongé sur le sable. D'abord surpris, ce dernier reprit rapidement contenance et, bras levé pour montrer fièrement son trophée, poussa un cri de victoire, comme s'il avait réellement gagné la bataille après un dur combat, et non pas par abandon de l'adversaire.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les pitreries de son mari. Malgré les années, Rick n'avait pas changé. À 65 ans, il était toujours ce gamin immature incapable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux, et un idiot égoïste et égocentrique. Mais c'était aussi un père responsable et attentionné, un grand-père extraordinaire adoré de ses petits-enfants, et un mari toujours aussi aimant et prévenant. Une vague d'amour et de fierté la submergea.

 _\- On dirait qu'on a réussi_ , pensa-t-elle.

Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait prédit ce que serait sa vie, non seulement elle ne l'aurait pas cru, mais elle l'aurait certainement traité de fou. Aussitôt, elle repensa à Simon Doyle et sourit. Finalement, c'était exactement ce qui c'était passé. À l'époque, cet illuminé soi-disant venu du futur l'avait bien prévenu, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, alors même qu'elle était déjà en couple avec Castle.

Et bien avant ça, que dire des paris qui avaient courus au poste, les premières années de son partenariat avec Rick…Alors que nombre de leurs collègues et amis jouaient de l'argent dans leur dos sur leur mise en couple, elle n'aurait pas misé un dollar là-dessus. Et pourtant…

Que de chemin parcouru, long et sinueux, depuis cette soirée de promotion, ce soir où, pour la première fois, elle s'était noyée dans le bleu intense et profond du regard de Castle. Que d'aventures ils avaient vécus, que d'obstacles ils avaient dû surmonter. Mais ensemble, ils avaient fait face. Et voilà…Dans quelques semaines, toute la famille serait réunie pour fêter leur 20ème anniversaire de mariage.

Vingt ans déjà qu'ici-même, ils s'étaient promis d'être des amis, des partenaires, dans la vie et dans le crime, pour toujours. Non seulement ils avaient su tenir cette promesse, mais bientôt, devant leur famille et leurs amis, ils allaient confirmer leur engagement.

En effet, pour l'occasion, Castle avait eu une idée des plus romantiques, et lorsqu'il lui avait suggéré de renouveler leurs vœux, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Bien sûr, leur vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille. Comme tous les couples, ils avaient eu leurs lots de disputes, de désaccords aussi sur certains sujets, notamment les enfants. Mais aucun des deux ne supportant la moindre tension entre eux, les querelles ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, elle aimait à se noyer encore et encore dans les yeux azur de son mari, ces yeux qui continuaient à la regarder avec tant d'amour, à se réfugier dans la force de ses étreintes et à se réchauffer à la chaleur de ses sourires.

Alors non, elle n'avait pas hésité. Parce que dès le premier jour, il avait su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Parce qu'avant qu'il n'arrive dans sa vie, on la voyait beaucoup moins sourire, comme le lui avait fait remarqué un jour Montgomery. Parce qu'il avait rendu son travail son travail plus marrant. Parce qu'il était le meilleur coéquipier qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Parce qu'il lui avait donné le goût de l'aventure. Parce qu'il avait eu la patience d'attendre qu'elle n'ait plus peur d'aimer. Parce que c'était lui, tout simplement, et que le tandem mal assorti qu'ils formaient au début de leur partenariat était devenu une équipe efficace et performante, puis un couple soudé, et ensemble, ils avaient réussis.

Sur le plan professionnel d'abord. Après la fusillade au loft, Beckett était restée quelques années à la tête du 12ème en tant que Capitaine, et après un passage éclair au 1PP, avait finalement décidé d'accepter la proposition qui lui avait été faite de se présenter à l'élection de sénateur de l'État de New-York, élection qu'elle avait emporté haut la main, ainsi que la suivante, six années plus tard. Bientôt en fin de mandat, un bruit circulait actuellement dans les couloirs de la Maison Blanche, une rumeur selon laquelle elle serait prochainement nommée Secrétaire à la Sécurité Intérieure.

Castle, quant à lui, avait mis un point final aux aventures de Nikki Heat et Jameson Rook, et écrivait depuis une dizaine d'années des romans politico-judiciaires, dont un pour lequel il avait eu l'immense honneur, cinq ans auparavant, d'être le lauréat du National Book Award, l'une des distinctions littéraires les plus prestigieuses des États-Unis.

Ils pouvaient être fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Mais au-delà de leur vie professionnelle, ce dont Kate était la plus fière, c'était de sa famille. À ses yeux, c'était là leur plus grande réussite.

Lily venait de fêter ses 18 ans, et était partie passer l'été en Europe avec sa meilleure amie, avant d'entamer, à la rentrée, comme sa demi-sœur à qui elle vouait une admiration sans borne, ses études de droit à Columbia.

De leur côté, Jake et Reese, les jumeaux inséparables, avaient décrété qu'à bientôt 16 ans, ils avaient passés l'âge de passer leurs vacances d'été avec papa et maman. Férus d'aventures, à l'image de leur père, ils avaient préféré partir à la conquête de l'Ouest américain. Leur camp de vacances devait se terminer d'ici quelques jours, et après trois semaines sans eux, Kate était impatiente de les revoir. Eux aussi étaient très proches d'Alexis, et malgré leur jeune âge, prenaient très à cœur leur rôle d'oncles vis-à-vis d'Adam et de Jo.

La fille aînée de Castle avait rencontré son futur mari pendant ses études de droit. De cinq ans son ainé, Dylan n'était alors qu'un jeune avocat fraîchement diplômé qui entamait sa carrière au sein du cabinet dans lequel Alexis faisait un stage. Trois ans plus tard, ils se mariaient. Une fois passé son examen du Barreau, Alexis avait travaillé quelques années avant de donner naissance à Adam., et aujourd'hui, tous deux s'employaient à faire prospérer leur propre cabinet, qu'ils avaient créé après la naissance de Johanna.

La petite Jo…Kate ferma les yeux et ses pensées remontèrent 6 ans en arrière, à ce jour où avec Castle, qui portait Adam dans ses bras, ils étaient entrés dans la chambre de la maternité dans laquelle Alexis venait d'accoucher pour la deuxième fois. Tous deux déjà très émus à la vue du magnifique bébé dormant paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère, Kate l'avait été plus encore lorsque les heureux parents leur avaient présentés…Johanna…Ce choix de prénom, gardé secret jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé, s'était pourtant imposé comme une évidence pour Alexis dès qu'elle avait appris qu'elle attendait une fille, comme elle l'avait expliqué un peu plus tard à Kate :

 _\- Si j'ai choisi ce prénom, c'est d'abord pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Kate. Ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est en partie à toi que je le dois. Dès l'instant où tu es entrée dans notre vie, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et ce avant même d'être en couple avec mon père. Bien plus que ma propre mère, tu as été présente chaque fois que j'en ai eu besoin, pour me donner des conseils ou me soutenir dans mes choix, au risque de créer des tensions entre toi et papa. Et puis…tu sais…je suis fière que ma fille porte le prénom de ta mère. C'était quelqu'un de bien, avec de vraies valeurs, des valeurs que tu défends aujourd'hui, et que, j'espère, tu m'aideras à inculquer à mes propres enfants._

 _\- Merci Alexis, avait répondu Kate en serrant sa belle-fille dans ses bras. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi. Pour toi, et ta famille._

 _\- Kate, c'est aussi ta famille ! Je te rappelle que tu es la grand-mère préférée d'Adam. Ce n'est pas rien, ça ! Et je suis certaine que tu seras aussi la mamie préférée de Jo._

Ils formaient une famille très unie, encore plus, lui semblait-il, depuis le décès de Martha, survenu trois ans plus. Sa pétillante belle-mère, qui s'était paisiblement endormie un soir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, avait laissé un grand vide dans leurs vies, elle qui, jusqu'au bout, s'était occupée de son école de théâtre avec la passion et l'enthousiasme qui la caractérisaient tant.

Jim, quand à lui, coulait des jours solitaires mais heureux dans sa cabane des Catskills. Au même rythme que la famille, la petite bicoque s'était agrandie et était désormais pourvue d'une dépendance aussi grande que la cabane elle-même, afin de pouvoir accueillir toute la troupe. Ainsi, une fois par mois, ils se retrouvaient tous pour un grand week-end familial, tantôt au bord de la mer, tantôt à la montagne, au gré de leurs envies.

 _\- Regarde ce que tu serais en train de manquer_! Se dit Kate en observant son mari et les enfants reprendre leurs jeux.

Castle et Adam avaient visiblement décidé d'abandonner leur partie de frisbee pour aider Jo à la construction de son château de sable.

Elle qui, à une époque, avait craint, parce qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents, qu'ils ne soient en train de se fourvoyer dans une relation sans avenir, était aujourd'hui heureuse de s'être laissée convaincre par son rêveur de mari. « _Peu importe si ça n'a aucun sens sur le papier. On ne vit pas notre vie sur le papier. Si c'était le cas, on ne serait jamais étonné, ou surpris_ », lui avait-il répondu.

Et leur vie avait été une succession de surprises. Malgré tout, ils s'étaient joués du destin, et avaient réussi à faire face à tous les obstacles qui leur barraient le chemin. Mais « _que serait une grande histoire d'amour sans obstacles à surmonter ? Tous les contes de fée ont leurs terribles épreuves dont seuls les braves peuvent triompher. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. C'est la règle tacite. Si on veut une fin heureuse, on ne peut pas laisser tomber »._ C'est ce que lui avait dit Castle alors que, quelques jours à peines avant ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle pensait que tout était en train de partir en morceaux.

Rick avait raison. Tout ce qui leur était arrivé dans le passé était le signe que leur histoire était une grande histoire d'amour. Le chemin avait été long et compliqué, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine

Castle était le seul homme à avoir réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Il avait été, et était toujours, même après toutes ces années, celui vers lequel elle se tournait quand elle avait besoin d'aide, celui à qui elle appartenait, celui qu'elle voulait pour la vie, qu'elle aimait, dont elle rêvait, et qu'elle embrassait tous les soirs avant de s'endormir.

L'amour de sa vie était justement en train de remonter de la plage avec ses petits-enfants.

\- On peut goûter, Papi ? Demanda Adam.

\- Oui, vous pouvez, mais pas trop. Sinon, vous n'aurez plus faim au moment de passer à table ce soir.

\- Et passez sous la douche de la piscine avant de rentrer, ou vous allez mettre du sable partout ! cria Kate tandis que les deux enfants se précipitaient déjà vers la maison.

\- Oui, mamie ! lui répondit Jo.

Castle s'assit sur le transat placé à côté de celui de sa femme, non sans avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auparavant.

\- Tu semblais bien rêveuse. À quoi pensais-tu ?

\- À toi. À nous. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais ?

\- Pas depuis ce matin, après qu'on ait…enfin…tu vois…, lui répondit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Oui, sourit-elle, je vois très bien.

Leurs moments d'intimité étant rares dans la journée, ils avaient profité d'un moment en tête-à-tête, avant que les enfants ne se lèvent, pour prendre une douche coquine.

\- Et moi, reprit Rick, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais magnifique ?

\- Pas depuis ce matin, après qu'on ait…enfin…tu vois…répliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vois très bien !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que Castle ne lui demande :

\- Tu veux partager ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tes pensées, bien sûr ! Ça m'aidera peut-être à résoudre une partie du mystère Katherine Houghton Beckett.

\- Rien de mystérieux. Je pensais juste à tout le chemin parcouru depuis presque 30 ans.

\- Des regrets ?

\- Aucun ! Absolument aucun ! Regarde nous, regarde tout ce qu'on a traversé. On a réussi, Castle...On a eu une belle vie, trois enfants magnifiques, des petits-enfants adorables…

\- Prête à resigner pour les 30 prochaines années, alors ?

\- Sans hésitation !

\- Pareil pour moi ! Répliqua-t-il avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de sa femme pour un long baiser, interrompu brusquement par des cris de dispute en provenance de la maison.

À contrecœur, Castle se détacha d'elle et posa son front contre celui de Kate.

\- Tu peux me rappeler quand Alexis et Dylan arrivent, déjà ? Soupira-t-il d'un air faussement contrarié.

\- Bientôt, mon chéri…Allez, plus que quelques jours à tenir…Mais ose dire que tu n'aimes pas nos deux petits monstres…

\- Bien sûr que je les adore, s'exclama-t-il en se levant Presque autant que ma femme !...On se calme, les enfants, cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison…Papi arrive…Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Les yeux débordant d'amour, Kate le regarda s'éloigner. Bien sûr qu'elle était prête à renouveler ses vœux. Après tout, elle l'avait prévenu : « Moi, si je me marie, c'est une fois pour toute ». Et Castle s'était avéré être un candidat des plus sérieux…le seul et l'unique, tout simplement.


End file.
